


Miraculous Movies

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, The Shape Of Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: The miraculous squad (Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino)  watch different movies.So basically I was watching something and I thought, ‘what would it be like if they watched this?’. So here we are.





	Miraculous Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for The Shape of Water (which is a really good film, you’d hould go watch it if you haven’t).

All of them stared silently at the TV, some in disgust and some in wonder. They were scattered around Alya’s living room haphazardly; the aforementioned girl was lying with her head rested in her boyfriends lap while the other two sat against the sofa. Pillows and food were scattered everywhere but none of them seemed to notice as they watched the movie.

”Is this beastiality?” Marinette asked quietly as she sat transfixed at the scene before her.

As she said this, the eyebrows of everyone in the room furrowed while they began to think of an answer. Nino was the first to reply with a swift nod of his head but Adrien was not too far behind.

”I guess it is but it’s still romantic right?” at this, Adrien glanced around at his friends as if to check if they didn’t think he was crazy.

Suddenly Alya jumped up with a yell and said “Does that mean Chat Noir and Ladybug are into beastiality?”

”Wait what?” Nino said incredulously.

”Well they dress as animals” Alya continued, not noticing how uncomfortable Adrien and Marinette were starting to look.

”Well then they would be furries right? Nino said, exasperated, “Does this really matter? Just let them do what they do.”

With a sigh of agreement, Alya laid down back in the position she had been in before and continued to watch the film.

Two audible sighs of relief could be heard.

 

* * *

 

“Well now it’s necrophilia!!” Alya cried, gesturing wildly at the scenes unfolding before her.

”No it’s not,” Nino paused for a second, “she’s still alive.”

Marinette hummed in agreement with this statement while Alya just let out a small “Oh”.

”Well actually...” Adrien started while Nino tried not to groan, “she’s not” he said bluntly.

He was met with numerous cries of outrage and put his hands up defensively before trying to continue explaining himself.

”The guy who’s narrating it never actually saw her come back, for all we know he just imagined it, it probably never happened” he finished and gazed at his companions, what he was met with  was three looks of utter horror.

Alya mentally reminded herself never to watch films with Adrien again.

Nino considered the fact that the wonderful ending he just witnessed might be a lie.

And Marinette... well Marinette just paused and said:

”So it was necrophilia?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you did please feel free to comment or give kudos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
